Marble Fjord
Introduction *First Expandable Island *Accessed by building a Raft on the Island of the Ancients *Marble Fjord Quests Initial Dialogues Aurora: Praise the Spirits! Finally we've arrived on this island. We should pitch camp right away before we all freeze to death. Professor: I've scanned the area. It is now clear, that the pilots were talking about the freighter. Deep in the heart of this island lies a sailing ship with a pirate flag. What could have possibly hurl it there? It is vital that you get there. Meanwhile, let's set up a camp. It seems the temperature might drop at any moment. Aurora: Chief! The villagers say something strange happened on the Island of the Ancients. Let's find out what it was! Something strange is happening near the Mysterious Cave on the Island of the Ancients! Rumors of a see-through person have been circulating and have the populace confused and concerned. Initial Resources * 500 Food * 500 Stone * 400 Lumber * Gold shared across islands * XP shared across islands * Gems shared across islands * 2 *500 Warehouse Capacity (2 level 3 Warehouses) Territories There are a total of ?? locked areas on this Island: Basic Monuments * Advanced Monuments cave.quest.png|Mysterious Cave|link=Mysterious Cave pirate.ship.quest.png|Pirate Ship|link=Pirate Ship mysterious.tunnel.png|Mysterious Tunnel|link=Mysterious Tunnel walrus.white.coats.quest.png|Big Walrus|link=Big Walrus Wonders broken.idol.quest.png|Broken Idol|link=Broken Idol Tree 11.PNG|Winter Tree|link=Winter Tree Fishermanshop.png|Fisherman's Shop|link=Fisherman's Shop Strategies * Unlike in any other island, patches are not available here. Using a 'Pig Farm '''is the best way to gather enough food, apart from berry bushes. If you have enough gems, a Turkey Farm could be a good idea. Sending some food to this island from Island of the Ancients can also be good, but only in early levels. * Wild Berry Bushes don't grow here, and neither do mushrooms; plan to build a pig farm or explore to an area with a pig farm. For those just arrived to this island, purchasing expansion area 3 is really a big advantage, because a level 2 pig farm is available there. * Getting Marble Pits on this island is not easy, because it requires Main building level 8 but the level of the Main Building on this island is initially 6. So upgrade your cottages and mansions to level 4 to enable upgrading your main building. To find out how to enable the Marble Pit quest, check here - Marble Fjord Quests * Any Farmer's Bay related building is unavailable here such as Fazenda and Sewing Shop. Moon Graphite, Treble Clef, Lava Glass and Moon Graphite buildings are also not available on this island. Trivia *There are actually 16 locked areas. For some reason, ''area 11, area 12 and area 13 are missing or were merged to other areas. *During a previous update, the name of the island was changed from Marble Fiord to Marble Fjord. *What is concealed behind the frosty mist? Why, it’s a new territory on the Marble Fjord! Exciting adventures await! (2 new territories are located in the far southeast and cost 5.5M & 7M) Introduced with the Halloween Update 2013 * It is the island that doesn't support some buildings and decorations, like Wool - cost buildings, Lava Glass - cost buildings and Moon Graphite - cost buildings. * It is the only island where you can build Alchemy Lab. Localization |ko=마블 피오르드 |ja=マーブルフィヨルド |pt=Bahia de Mármore }} Category:Marble Fjord